Provided herein are water quality sensors and instruments containing multiple sensors for measuring a plurality of water-related parameters, including specifically a conductivity sensor. The sensors are uniquely configured to have an extremely high form factor so that they may be contained within a housing that minimizes dead space between sensors and within the housing, with the individual sensor ends forming a single continuous sensing surface. This provides a number of functional benefits in the field of multi-parameter sondes and related sensing methods.
Conductivity sensors generally rely on an electrode cell where certain electrodes are carefully positioned to minimize electrode fouling, which severely affects electrode performance and, therefore, conductivity sensor accuracy. Because of these concerns, it is important that the conductivity sensor be cleaned which, because of the design of conventional conductivity sensors, typically requires removal of sensor from the sensing environment and cleaning with mild detergents, fresh water and active scrubbing. This is a reflection that the conductivity sensors simply are not cleanable with a wiper while deployed. Instead, conventional conductivity sensors require frequent manual maintenance to ensure the sensor is clean and reading accurately. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a conductivity sensor that can be automatically and reliably cleaned without having to remove the sensor from deployment.